wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings Of Fire- What If?
Welcome.... To Wings Of Fire- What If! What if Starflight died in the volcanic eruption? What if Gill had not been captured by the SkyWings? What if Peacemaker discovered his violent past? All of these pose interesting possibilities... so look into the pool, and you shall see a possible past or future, in which events unfolded in drastically differing ways! Rules: -Anybody can make a request in the comments, featuring a "what if" question they want answered! Anybody can make an unlimited amount of requests that may or may not be chosen for a short story. -Canon characters only, please. However, I do make one exception, if your scenario would lead to the creation of a character fitting the scenario. For example, it is ok to ask "What if Deathbringer and Glory had a child?" but not to ask "What if my character Starsight fought Peril in the arena?" -I will try to get to most requests, but I only have so much time. Please be patient. In addition, not all ideas may be picked up. -Have fun, go wild! I'll look at all responses and consider them! Even if they are weird! What if Peril never met Clay? (I'm kind of combining "What if Peril never existed" with "What if Peril never met Clay" here) "Kill one of them. Prove your loyalty, and I will spare the other." Said Scarlet, her voice hissing with an amused tone. Kestrel looked to her dragonets, who hid behind her, their eyes barely pressed open and their bodies shivering like a SandWing in a snowstorm. Emotions flooded through her, like a flame at the back of her throat. It choked her up, like a thick cloud of smoke. "I don't have all day. Make a choice. Kill one of them, or you all die." Scarlet said. Kestrel looked to her daughter, and pressed down the fire in her throat. Her emotions burned brighter and brighter, but she kept them locked away, denied them, and raised a talon. Peril, her dear dragonet, simply gazed back with bright blue eyes, innocent and unwary. This mewling dragonet... this is why Scarlet wanted them all dead. A fireborn... was too dangerous to let live. Her son would be able to have a relatively normal life, albeit not free from the teasing that often came from his condition. Still, he would be an adept fighter under her tutorship, and would live a life worthy of SkyWing. Her daughter, on the other talon, would most definately not live a normal life, even if she were to survive. Kestrel shuddered, thinking of what Scarlet would do with her. This is mercy. ''Kestrel told herself, spreading her claws out. The guards looked onward with intent expression, waiting for what she'd do. ... Peril let out a yelp, chirping in pain as she fell over, body spasming as blood leaked from her tiny orange neck. Kestrel suppressed her emotions as best she could, but she couldn't help but shed a few tears as she looked back onto her bloody talons and saw a single burn mark on each talon. "Is that enough for you!?" Yelled Kestrel, wiping off her talons on the rocks. Anger flared in her, replacing the sadness with a vile flame that spread from her burns to her heart. "IS IT!?" "No. I've changed my mind." Said Scarlet, with a grin on her maw. "It would be much more thrilling to put you on trial, and kill that sorry excuse for a dragonet." After all of this, she... NO! Kestrel wouldn't let her son be slain too! She grasped him in her talons, lunging away from the guards that rapidly flew in to capture her. The small dragonet fit firmly into her talons, but he curled up into a sad circle in his sister's blood, which stained his pink scales. There was no time for guilt in Kestrel's mind, only the panic of the flight. And with that panic and anger firmly rested in her soul, she flew far, far away from the Sky Kingdom, her choice having been made what felt like a lifetime ago, even though it has only happened in an hour's time ago. --- Clay woke up to a slab of meat hitting him in the face, the force of the impact shooting his eyes open. "Ow." Mumbled Clay, staring at the piece of meat and rubbing his snout. It may have once been a deer or something of the like, but it was sliced beyond recognition. "Eat up, peasant." The SkyWing growled. The very smell of the meat made Clay ill, and the texture was almost slimy, given how cut up it was. He slowly reached over to take a bite, his talons wobbling as he grasped the edge of the rocky spire. Suddenly, vomit rose to his maw, and he let out a hacking outburst off of the spire. "Disgusting!" Said the SkyWing. "Are all MudWings like you?" "No- I mean, I don't think so." Said Clay, shying away whilst trying to get over his nausea. The spire was almost spinning beneath him, and his mind made itself into knots. The SkyWing came closer, and Clay could see more of his features. He had a sharp chin, and long curved horns, stained with blood. His entire body was a deep crimson, except for his amber eyes, which glowed with a harsh glare. Yet still, he carried little in the way of scars, except for a couple on his underbelly and wings. He looked rather young, all things considered. "You won't last a day in here." Said the SkyWing, who seemed to be sizing him up and down. Clay felt a little bit self-conscious for a moment, but put on a brave face. He had to survive here, for his friends. "I'll try. I've got to try for my friends. " Said Clay, stuffing a little bit of the meat-slime into his mouth. It honestly was pretty disgusting, but he felt almost starved at this point. At least it wasn't overcooked. "Your friends?" The SkyWing put on a bemused face. "Yeah. Starflight, Tsunami..." Clay looked at the others on the spire, pulling back his dizziness to look for them. He saw Tsunami, growling in her chains, and Starflight, but then Sunny and Glory weren't there. He began to sweat a little bit. Where were they? "The NightWing?" Clay could see the SkyWing's ears perk up, almost in a sort of curiosity. "Yeah. Hey, some of my friends are missing, did you see a small SandWing and a RainWing anywhere?" "The Rainwing...You mean Queen Scarlet's new pet? Of course I did. Do you know who you are talking to? Oh, who am I kidding, of course you don't." The Skywing let out a snort. This SkyWing was a little bit mean, but Clay decided to pop the question. "Who are you?" "I am Prince Sangria! I am the Queen's Champion!" He said with a pompous flair, spreading his wings out far and wide. "And when you see me down in those pits... you will beg that your end comes quickly, for I am the talon of the Sky!" "I am Clay." Clay said, looking up to the red dragon. "I hope you don't murder me.. but, um, it was nice meeting you." The prince laughed, holding his head high. "It's not murder. It's a game. Lighten up a little. We will meet again." --- Fjord was dead, and Clay was alive. He stood on his pillar, confused and somewhat scared. What happened to Fjord? That black melty stuff melted him alive! The memory was fresh in Clay's mind, and it left an unsettling feeling in his mind. His thoughts were then suddenly interrupted by a dark red flash that appeared in front of him. "Nice play, Clump." Said Sangria, always keeping his head high. "Who knew a MudWing like you-" "Clay." Clay interrupted, his voice low and quiet. "Clay, Clump, whatever." Sangria rolled his eyes. "I found your SandWing. She looks pretty weird." "Sunny!?" With all of the pain in his mind and body, Clay never thought he could move as quickly as he just did. "Yeah, if that's what you call her." He said, flapping his wings leisurely. "Anyways, Mother has some plans for tomorrow. She always feels this need to throw a big Hatching-Day event, and she is bringing Burn over." "Where is Sunny?" Clay questioned. "In this big old hall. You'll never get into it, actually you'll probably never get out of this arena. Mother wants me to fight you tomorrow, because of your "venom", so be prepared to be beat." Clay felt his heart sink for a second. He didn't want to fight anybody anymore, and if Sangria was as good as he said he was, then things didn't look too up. "Hey, don't worry, Clump. I'll bring you something nice and tasty tomorrow morning. I won't chop it up that much." Sangria said, looking at the spire platform. "I mean, you like food, right? You ate all of that stuff, and it is disgusting." Clay didn't mention it was more worry-eating than anything else, and simply nodded. There was an awkward pause for about a minute, with both dragons lingering around an intense air. The murderer looking at his prey with not hatred, nor pity, but with an air of unsteadiness. Clay was first to speak. "Hey, when you kill me... can you do something nice for my friends too? Like what you're doing for me?" "Sure." Said Sangria, his voice not filled with pride for but a moment. Clay could tell Sangria was obviously not really looking forward to the fight tomorrow, but he couldn't really pick up much of a reason. Sangria wasn't really all-that-nice to him, nor did either of them consider each other friends, but there was still this sigh of sadness about him. Perhaps somebody who would put up with his teasing was all he wanted. Maybe he didn't care as much about fighting as he let on. Tomorrow would tell. --- Clay remembered the morning rather well. A sweet fruit of a kind he had never seen before, and the leg of a cow salted lightly. It was sweet, quite literally, but then... Kestrel's execution, Starflight being taken away... he remembers so clearly, so freshly. And now, just like Kestrel, it was his turn on the chopping block. Clay looked up from the sandy floors, finding his eyes met with the amber ones of Sangria, that shone like gold in his skull. Burn and Scarlet watched, whilst Glory simply onlooked, a dazed expression in her eyes. "Come on, Clump! Attack me!" He roared, pounding his chest with one talon. The crowd cheered, shapes of orange and red clamouring for violence. Clay obliged, taking the first run towards Sangria, though with hesitation in each step. He tried to think of how much Sangria's comments annoyed him... but in reality, he wasn't really bothered. He tried to think of avenging Kestrel... but it made things so much worse. Sangria's yellow eyes... they looked like Kestrel's son's own. Clay remembered seeing him a few times, and he... he was nice, if a bit awkward. Gosh, what would he do when learned about Kestrel's fate? In his reminiscing, Clay had forgotten what was going on for a second, snapping back to reality as Sangria cut a clean line across his back as he leapt over Clay's charge. Sangria then stomped on Clay's tail, sending shockwaves of pain down his tail into his spine. "AH!" Yelled Clay, swiping his tail into Sangria's face. The SkyWing recoiled a few steps at the blow, rubbing his snout a little bit. Smoke trailed out of the SkyWing's maw as he got back up to fight. "Not bad. But... not good enough." Sangria smiled with a pained look in his eyes, as fire built in his maw. Clay had barely any time to dodge before a gout of flames washed over his lower back. He expected it to hurt, to burn, but instead, it felt as a slightly uncomfortable warmness, washing over his body, leaving barely a mark. Sangria looked up, and paused in confusion for a moment. "A blood-coloured egg... so the legends about you are true!" Sangria said in disbelief, eyes wide. "Bah, who cares about some dumb dragonet prophecy?! Just get on with it." Said Burn, waving her talon. So dragons from the blood-coloured eggs are resistant to fires? Clay wondered as he swung a talon towards Sangria, who deflected the blow with his own claws. It was interesting... to think of the possibilities. He got the odd feeling that this would have been more relevant in some other time, but it was quickly shaken off as he became embroiled in combat once more. Sangria was swift in his assault, clawing and biting so quick that Clay couldn't dodge all of the blows. A cut here, a bruise there. Finally, red-stained talons came falling onto his chest, sharp blades gleaming in the sunlight, that soon became even more sullied by the crimson blood that fell from Clay's chest. Pain spiked through his chest, as red ran over brown scales. Sangria fell onto him, pinning him down by his wings. "S-Sangria. I-I-It doesn't have to..." Clay tried to get back up, pushing his talons into Sangria's arm, drawing slight drops of blood. This was hardly a fair fight, all things considered. Sangria was one and a half times his size, and far more muscled. There seemed little hope now, but maybe, if he could just reach out... to that part of Sangria that knew this wasn't right. "I'm sorry." Sangria whispered, looking away for a second. "This is my duty, Clay." Queen Scarlet looked upon the two dragons with the mild boredom she did all matches. It was too typical, too boring. She lifted her head high, and yelled to Clay. "Use your venom! That was thrilling and we didn't even get to see it last time!" ''SNAP! SNAP! Glory shattered the thin chain keeping her held to the tree like it was made of glass, and reared her head back. Her jaw open wide like a snake's, and a black venom shot out of her fangs, towards Burn. "What the-" Burn shoved Scarlet in front of her at the last moment, watching as splotches of black dripped onto Queen Scarlet's maw. Instantly, the SkyWing queen began to screech, as her scales started to melt into her gold, and flesh dripped from her maw. Chaos erupted in the arena, as dragons of shades of orange, red and yellow took to the skies, flying away from the screaming queen. Clay smiled, watching the pool of blood below him grow. Vision was fading, but he saw it all. Glory had proven that she could do something after all. As for him... He would never know. --- Sangria felt the warm blood of a potential friend (perhaps the only one who ever even bothered with him) flow through his talons. The MudWing's head was cocked to an unnatural degree, his eyes still open as if he were alive. Yet, Sangria knew that he was gone. He could feel his life fade. Among the pandemonium, Sangria was the calmest he had ever been. He couldn't feel anything but numbness. Damned, painful numbness. Is this what every Queen's Champion felt? Is this truly the dream he believed in? No. It wasn't. And now his only chance at a redemption was dead. He thought about Clay's words to him, the night before. The night before his death. "Hey, when you kill me... can you do something nice for my friends too? Like what you're doing for me?" Sangria nodded, flying through the panicked shapes, escaping into the crowd where he was no different from them, letting the blood drip off his talons and into the sands. The SeaWing was still here, as was the RainWing. He could save them. This was not what he imagined growing up, but feeling that numbness, feeling that emptiness, after killing such an innocent, it made him never want to kill again. He always thought the arena was full of criminals... but the arena was full of dragons like him. Lost. He was going to find Clay's friends. Searching for a blue dragon, Sangria found her in the main hall. She instantly recoiled at the sight of him, recognizing the dark deed that had just taken place. "You!" The SeaWing growled. "Where is Clay!?" "He's dead." Whispered Sangria. The eyes of the blue SeaWing widened, going blank with rage. Sangria didn't even flinch as she clawed a mark across his cheek. Blood for blood was fair enough. "Y-you monster! You killed him, you killed him!" She roared, flaring her gills. "I'll kill you-" She lunged with her front right talon, only to have it caught. "That's enough!" Yelled Sangria. "Do you know what his last wish was?! It was for me to help you! So if you want help, shut up and let me save you and your friends." The last thing Sangria needed to be reminded about right now is what just took place. It was so fresh, so raw, it thrummed in his mind. The blue dragon lashed out a few more times, which Sangria tried to dodge (and mostly succeeded, minus a few cuts) , before she calmed down into a huffing anger, not fighting, only staring back with hatred and grief. From the shadows came the RainWing pet, who carried a similar look about her. Sangria was glad that he did not fight back, for the dragon in shadows could've done to him as she did to Scarlet. "You killed him." The blue dragon had broken down into tears by now. "I did." There was nothing else to say, nothing else to do. He could say sorry, but it would be nothing but a drop in the desert. Sangria had killed Clay, and there was no going back. His talons would be stained with that blood forever. "But if you don't follow me, you will be killed too. Clay wanted you to escape. He wants you to live, even- even if he cannot." Sangria barely resisted tears him, secluding his mind into the numbness further and further to suppress them. "Fine." Said the RainWing. "But we will never forgive you." "That is fine." Sangria ran to the main hall cage, finding the odd looking SandWing inside. Sunny, was it? Taking a deep breathe, he erupted a gale of flames onto the cage, melting away the bars with only minimal burns to the dragon inside. "Oh, I thought- I thought I was going to die. Who are you? Do you know where my friends are?" Said Sunny, surprised, flying out of her cell. The dragonet grinned when she saw her SeaWing and RainWing friend, but frowned at the lack of Clay and the NightWing. "Where?" Sunny started, but trailed off. She looked at Tsunami, who was sobbing and growling at the same time, then Glory, who kept her gaze to the earth, and she began to understand. "Clay is gone. I killed him." Said Sangria. "Go with your friends." Sunny paused for a second, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "Where are you going?" There was not malice in her voice, but disappointment and despair. It was somehow even more crushing than the screaming words of the SeaWing. "The SkyWing Kingdom will only have three princes from now on." Understanding dawned in the dragonets' eyes, as they left the SkyWing palace without any other word. Sangria wandered back into the arena, and rose over Clay's body, ready to confess and ready for his dream to end. The dragonets left the SkyWing Kingdom, 2 missing, 1 short. And there were only three princes. What If Umber Had Confessed His Feelings? Umber had chosen to return. An odd thing, perhaps, given the danger he quite acutely knew was present at the school, but still, something in his mind, his heart, pushed him to. A feeling far too strong to be mere loyalty, one that cast itself as more of a premonition. A stark blade that had remained firm in his mind since he left the Jade Academy. Rising from another sleepless night, Umber rolled over to see Sora nestled into the rag-tag blanket she was draped within. Sora. Umber felt apprehensive towards his sister, especially after their escape, but he understood why she took such measures against Icicle. He was barely angry, moreso concerned. Concerned about her future, about her mind's well-being, about their sibling kinship with the others. But tonight was only one night. Nothing will happen to Sora tonight, not out in these swampy, familiar woods. She will not even have noticed his absence. Finding his friends was more important right now. Because deep inside, something was burning. Umber knew that if he didn't let it out, he would never get to. Tonight, the winds were howling with change, diving and soaring in the whispers of fate. Letting himself be carried upon these breezes, Umber felt the wind pull him high into the air, his small brown wings picking it up within its hold. A chariot drawn upon the urgency of the times, as within this night, the scent of blood remained strong. Umber had heard the rumours, passing so quietly by his camp the night before. Of Darkstalker rising from the mountains, and taking with him the NightWings. The very thought of this filled him with dread, as in the very few NightWing legends he heard from the school, he sounded as a monster. A monster that would devour Pyrrhia in his shadow, if given the chance. Memory reignited, Umber flew even faster, in some sort of desperate attempt to protect. Yes, he had to protect Sora and his siblings, but his friends were like his family too. Especially Qibli, whose funny words and dashing looks made him feel a connection ever deeper it ought to be. Umber could not let that connection fade, he could not let his friend down. His determination was not a loud one, but it carried him until dawn remained nigh. The stars glimmered dimly overhead, as the sun peeked over the edge of the cliff like a giant eye, peering onto the land, piercing Umber's soul. Sora would awake alone today. That was fine. He'd be back by evening. A few hours passed. The sands were sliding, and Umber could feel them falling away. The mountain itself tremoured slightly, matching the fluttering worry in Umber's heart. Where was everybody? The school seemed almost desolate. Until he saw a familiar face- no, two familiar faces! The first carried a regal look, as unmistakable as they came. Pale whites and blue meshed into a tone that once seemed so predatory, until it became familiar. This was unmistakably Winter, but he was not who Umber focussed on. Yes. No. Yes? Whispered the pounding thoughts in Umber's head. The second was all-too familiar. Sandy scales, snout flecked with adorable specks of brown like that in the richest of woods. Deep onyx eyes that glimmered in the dawning sunlight. Glimmering eyes that sudden widened in surprise. "Umber!? I thought you ran off! This day cannot get any more insane." Winter was first to interject, his wings fanning out slightly. His jaw hung slightly agape, his eyes were narrowed and a small bead of sweat coursed down his head. Umber took a few steps back. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. "Winter!" Hissed Qibli, hushing the IceWing much to his displeasure. "I'm apologize for his stupidity, it's morning and things are alrea "I-I came back, because.." Damn, why did he come back? Because of a feeling? Some sort of unresolved business? It was tearing his heart apart. "I need to see you guys again. To apologize for running away." "Right. With your insane sister." Winter grunted under his breath. Qibli shot him a dirty look. "We aren't starting this up again." "L-l-listen, I don't care about any of that- just- you don't need to forgive me or her. Just please, please, Winter, Q-Qibli, know that I really want to apologize for what we d-did." Umber said, losing his c Umber could tell from the stare that Winter was giving him that he was judging his every movement. He had to make this quick, but the words weren't forming as fast as he wanted them to. Around Qibli... it all seemed to come out too abruptly. It was so strange, how his guilt came pouring out all like that, in sputtering tones. He wasn't worth Qibli's attention, not after running away like that. He wasn't loyal to his friends, he wasn't loyal to his heart, heck, he wasn't even loyal enough to his sister to be back by sunrise. He should just walk- Then, after a pause, Qibli spoke. "You did nothing wrong, Umber. Your sister was your friend, right? Well, I need to go save my friends now too, and its going to be a long journey. I know certain dragons will judge you harshly for who your sister was." Qibli cast a glare over to Winter. "But you are not responsible for her actions. You chose to stay loyal, to have hope, and I know how that feels. Having hope is not a crime." Qibli laid a talon on Umber's shoulder, and he could feel red blossoming onto his scales. In that moment, he knew what he felt was love. Love. The conversation afterwards sort of faded into the background, behind this sudden gust in his mind. "That's so sappy, Qibli." "I'm trying to cheer him up, Winter." "Thank you." Umber whispered. "It helped." "I'm glad. Ok, we need to get serious for a second. Umber, things have been pretty... intense around here. Me and Winter are going to deal with some serious issues. I know you have your duties, so this may be our final goodbye." In that brief pause, Qibli realised what graveness he implied. "I think we'll be alright, though, so don't worry." Umber's ears fell. Qibli's voice wavered slightly near the end. He was lying. "Ok, but come back in one piece. I really, really like you, so if you- or Winter or Turtle or Moon- came back injured, I wouldn't know what to do." "Geez, stop being such a worry-wart." Said Winter. "You're going to make me feel sorry." "We'll be fine, well, maybe Winter won't, but I will. Stay safe, Umber, and goodbye, friend." ''Friend. ''It burned a little. That love still glowed bright, yearning for an out. But now, it was too late. Qibli was leaving, and he had his own duties. Umber cursed himself internally, for not realising sooner, for hiding his feelings within for so long that he could barely recognize them, even as they entered his conscience at passing. How his day-dreams with Qibli in them... always felt so soft and gentle in his mind. Warm like the sun. The sun that faded with every second, as a cloud passed by. He needed to tell him. "Wait! Qibli, before you go, can I talk to you aside for a second." Oh spirits, was he really going to do this? Qibli raised an eye, but came over with him to a stony cliffside, away from Winter, who watched them leave. Now here they were, standing side by side, gazing over at the pallid sands, far in the distance. "Qibli, I don't know what's going on out there, but I've here legends." Umber said. "I know I said this already, but really, I mean it. I need you to stay safe. Because..." "Because what?" The fire nearly glowed in his chest, and it made him want to hide in the cool depths of the academy caves. But with the sun upon him now, the glowing rays, it became so hard to stay cool. It became easier to speak and yet so much harder at the same time. Was he going to do this? Yes. He was. He was. "I love you, Qibli." "Of course we love each other, we're friends. Why di-" "No, Qibli. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE-LOVE YOU!" Umber roared it with all his might, like a great gout pouring out of his every being, lifting the weights that keep him shackled in silence. Umber had never been so loud. Winter may have heard, but Umber didn't care. He only cared about what Qibli would say next. But when he didn't say anything, Umber could feel the shadows creeping in, even in brightest daylight. He could feel the rocky hold of the mountain, the sands falling below his grasp and into the crevices. He said it. The weight was lifted. But now, it hovered in the air. Unwieldy, unsteady. Fish-tails, what a bad move this was. Umber lowered his head, breaking his gaze with Qibli. "I'm sorry, I understand you don't feel the same way." "No, Umber, you need to stop blaming these things on yourself. Look... I love you too. But not like you do. I think its better we just stay friends. I have a lot of crazy stuff in my life, and a lot of swords pointed at my neck. You don't need my sort of conflict in your life." "I-I'd bear any sort of conflict for you." Umber could feel a wetness against his snout. Qibli reached to brush them away, but where he touched left not SandWing heat, but a coldness. "I know. You've been through some wild stuff yourself, and I know you'd be loyal to the core. But I need to be loyal to my core too. And... my heart is set elsewhere." Qibli looked up into the sky and blushed for a second at a cloud shaped as a crescent, encircling the sun. Umber understood clearly. He understood deeply, those feelings in the core. "I'll still have you in my heart and mind always, Umber, my friend. You are one cool MudWing, and I hope you come back someday. But let's just be friends." Qibli said. "Ok. Friends. Stay safe, p-please." Umber wrapped a wing around Qibli, giving him a short but warm embrace. It hurt, but it felt lighter somehow. A sense of closure, in a way. The winds grew lighter, the sun brighter, despite the pain. When he pressed his chest to Qibli's, he could feel a small bit of memory rub off onto the SandWing, and bit of Qibli's onto him. A shared experience of heartache, mutually shared between friends. It wasn't what he wanted. But it was what he had, what he accepted. Umber had dealt with loss often, but this was the first of its type, leaving bittersweet tears staining his scales. After the short embrace, they let go. Umber was reluctant to, but loosened his grasp, letting his friend go. "Oh, and before I go, take one of these." Qibli ran back to his bag, getting out an amber earring. "To remember me by. It will keep you safe." "Thank you, Qibli." The amber earring was so small in his talon, yet it felt so heavy. In it, Umber could see the brown spots of Qibli's snout, and the gold of his scales. The glint of his eyes. Yet it bore no regret, not anymore. Only the slight regret that he didn't say anything sooner. "Thank you." Umber whispered to himself one last time, watching Winter and The winds grew ever lighter, to the breeze they were before. Times of change were coming, but that wasn't necessarily bad. It was an opportunity to explore. To learn the feeling of heartbreak, and to seek out new beginnings. He clipped the amber earring onto his ear, and set out into the sky. He could feel a cool wind blow around him, but it grew warmer in the sun's rays.Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (RimeTheIcewing) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)